blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes in Their Own Story/Ep 3: A French Conversation
Episode 3: A French Conversation Walking down the hallways of the NOS, Delina politely greeted anyone she came across. Her face was that of an innocent smile, completely devolved of suspicion. While she greeted people, she heard an familiar voice from behind. * Hommeavec Desmotifs: Ah, Delina. Delina turned around to see a friend of her's, Hommeavec Desmotifs. Hommeavec Desmotifs was an proper man, his clean clothing never having a stain, his elegant tongue, and his calm aura wouldn't be suspected. Him and Delina were practicly made for each other. * Delina: Hm? Oh, bonjour Hommeavec Desmotifs. * Hommeavec Desmotifs: Je parle en français? Eh bien, deux peuvent jouer à ce match. Delina raised an eyebrow and smirked. * Delina: Est-ce un défi? * Hommeavec Desmotifs: Dois-je même demander? * Delina: Je ne le pense pas. Hommeavec laughed softly at her comment. * Hommeavec Desmotifs: Alors, Delina, comment s'est passée ta dernière mission? * Delina: Ça s'est bien passé, rien d'extraordinaire. * Hommeavec Desmotifs: Oh, c'est facile hein? * Delina: Très. Hommeavec sighed lowly. * Hommeavec Desmotifs: Dommage, est-ce qu'ils avaient au moins quelque chose d'important sur eux? * Delina: En fait oui, certains fichiers et autres du même genre. Hommeavec raised an eyebrow. * Hommeavec Desmotifs: Plus haut, dit-on... * Delina: Oui, heureusement, je l'ai renvoyé à des hauts supérieurs. * Hommeavec Desmotifs: À qui l'avez-vous rendu? * Delina: Je ne peux pas dire. * Hommeavec Desmotifs: Oh allez, tu ne peux même pas me le dire? * Delina: Non. Hommeavec sighed again. * Hommeavec Desmotifs: Une femme mystérieuse vous êtes Delina. Ah bien sur une note connexe, comment va votre équipe? * Delina: Eh bien, Aruther essaie de trouver à Cenre un cours de gestion de la colère quelque part après une petite crise hier. * Hommeavec Desmotifs: Oh mon Dieu, qu'a-t-il fait? * Delina: En fait, c'est Beatrice qui a eu la crise et elle vient de faire sa crise habituelle. * Hommeavec Desmotifs: Encore? La fille est un travail. * Delina: Peut-être, mais je pense que cela continue à arriver à cause de nous. Elle veut nous impressionner tout le temps et veut que tout soit parfait pour nous. La moindre erreur à elle est que le monde soit englouti par le feu. * Hommeavec Desmotifs: Tout ça parce qu'elle t'aime? Delina looked away slightly. She rubbed her arm softly, her face wasn't smiling anymore, and she sighed. * Delina: Oui, et c'est peut-être pour ça que je l'aime. Elle est tellement innocente et gentille, mais brisée. Je souhaite vraiment que nous pouvons l'aider. * Hommeavec Desmotifs: Hmm, je vois ... vous semblez vous soucier beaucoup d'elle. Delina nodded, started to again smiled and seemingly switched back to her cheery self. * Delina: Oui. Assez parlé d'elle, et toi? * Hommeavec Desmotifs: Eh bien, je suis promu. * Delina: Promu? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? * Hommeavec Desmotifs: Hehe, rien d’autre que de prendre d'assaut une base de résistance, d'éliminer leur chef et de trouver des noyaux de seithr illégaux. Delina's eyes widened and then grinned widely. * Delina: Mon Dieu, quel exploit tu as accompli. Hommeavec blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head. * Hommeavec Desmotifs: Hehehe, ce n'était rien. * Delina: Je ne suis pas d'accord, une promotion comme celle-là peut vous mener loin dans la NOS. * Hommeavec Desmotifs: Peut-être, mais seul le temps le dira. * Delina: Alors, en quoi es-tu promue? * Hommeavec Desmotifs: Lieutenant Général. Delina's eyes widened again and she burst out laughing. * Delina: Lieutenant Général? Juste à côté de Fasado? C'est une très grande réussite, bien fait. * Hommeavec Desmotifs: Vous avez semblé surprise. * Delina: N'importe qui pour être honnête. Imaginez: le général Hommeavec Desmotifs. En entendant cela rendrait quelqu'un surprise. * Hommeavec Desmotifs: Je suppose. Just then Hommeavec's watch started to buzz. He looked at it and gasped softly. * Hommeavec Desmotifs: Oh mon je suis en retard, bien c'était agréable de vous parler à nouveau Delina, j'espère que nous pourrons nous voir très bientôt. * Delina: Comme moi. On se voit autour de Hommeavec Desmotifs. * Hommeavec Desmotifs: Rendez-vous autour de Delina. The two parted ways and went in different directions. Both not seeming suspicious to the other. Category:HITOS Transcript